koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires
Dynasty Warriors 7: Empires (真・三國無双6 Empires) is the Empires adaptation of Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. The theme of this title is "lifestyle", in which the developers claim that players can experience an in-depth political and tactical system. The producer replies that this game is being brought overseas primarily for the fans who still enjoy [[Dynasty Warriors 3|the basic Warriors]] format. He believes the open system of choice has a chance of appealing to a wider audience. Consumers who pre-order the title can obtain three downloadable outfits for edit characters. Like with Warriors Orochi 3, this game will only be available via download in North America while other regions are planned to have it as retail. This is most likely due to the lack of English dubbing in the game. Gameplay *Items and the Morale Bar in battle return. Executions also make a comeback. *The dual weapon system will be returning. Dynasty Warriors Next weapon changes are in effect. The previously downloadable weapons and additional new weapons are now assigned to certain characters. Weapons that had gender restrictions are removed and Warriors Orochi 3 jumping charges will not return. *Much like in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, defeated players and characters can re-spawn into the field at the cost of a large number of troops. *Officers can be killed after sustaining injuries from previous battles. This condition also reduces their proficiency in power and speed to zero. However, officers will not die of old age. *New battle maps for regions (such as Xiapi, Huiji, and Xiangyang) have been added. *There are six individual Fame parameters: Valor, Ingenuity, Benevolence, Fortune, Order, and Atrocity. Each trait can be increased based on the character's actions in battle such as implementing tactics, defeating enemy officers, accomplishing specific missions, etc. A character which uses their surroundings to their advantage can help boost the fame they earn. **Fame can alter the missions the character can accept and their character's general attitude during pre-planning stages and cutscenes. It can create interpretations of a character which would not otherwise appear in the series's main installments. For example, players could theoretically create a Benevolence dominant Dong Zhuo to make him care for the common folk or an Atrocity dominant Liu Bei who slaughters barbarians. *Players are given the option of changing their interior residence into a cave, throne, camp, etc. *Each character can use their own special skill in battle, which varies with each individual. Similar to Pokémon Conquest, the unique playable cast will have their individual skills separate from the shared ones. *Strategies that can be used in battle include water attacks, fire attacks, combining tactics, falling boulders, and so on. A special splash screen ala Sangokushi 12 is triggered when they are initiated in battle. *Split screen offline co-op and online co-op are in the game. *Players cannot use external music saved on the PS3 system in this game. *Downloadable content is so far edit character parts. All costume, music and weapon pack DLC from Dynasty Warriors 7 and its Xtreme Legends expansion will be compatible or made available for this game. Modes Empire Mode Aside from being a loyal officer or an ambitious ruler, players may also choose to become mercenaries. Similar to the gameplay concept featured in Söldnerschild Special or Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War, these wanderers are given the goal of earning fame and renown by fighting for different factions at their own discretion. Like the previous title, the Romance of the Three Kingdoms promotions, rises to fame, and wedding/oath events have been kept. The mode is two player friendly. Characters There are 66 unique playable characters who will appear in this game, meaning that the entire Xtreme Legends cast will return with one new addition. This is the first Empires game to introduce a new playable character. *Xu Shu Related Media A Facebook and Twitter campaign for naming edit characters was held in mid June through mid July. Interested fans were asked to send in their favored name for a particular character theme: lord, female, warrior, and strategist. The names were limited to figures who existed in the Three Kingdoms era but lack an unique appearance in the series. A single vote was counted every 24 hours per account, thus resulting in a possible two votes per day for simultaneous Facebook and Twitter users. The winning names will be used for the character in the game and winning fans will be credited in the game's staffroll. The polls closed on July 17, 2012. The warlord and female winning names were announced on the 19th; the warrior and strategist winners were on the 26th. Warlord-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warlord - Ma Teng Weapon: Pike Vote time: June 19th - June 26th Female-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Female - Zhang Chunhua Weapon: War Fan Vote time: June 26th - July 3rd Warrior-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Warrior - Hua Xiong Weapon: Short Pike Vote time: July 3rd - July 10th Strategist-SpecialEdit-DW7E.jpg|Strategist - Xun Yu Weapon: War Fan Vote time: July 10th - July 17th Players who have downloaded the Japanese trial version of the game's Edit Mode can participate in an edit character campaign. Interested users need to register themselves and their created character with names, a screenshot, and a brief description. The winning character will be showcased on the [http://twitter.com/smusou6 official Dynasty Warriors 7 twitter] and as a pre-made edit character set within the final game. The campaign ends on November 1, 2012. Consumers of this game can obtain a special item in Shin Sangoku Musou SLASH. There are two main collaboration third-party projects that will be available as downloadable content. The first is one with Minna to Isshou. The other includes character parts designed by Hiromu Arakawa who illustrated the Three Kingdoms comics recently published by Koei-Tecmo, Sangokushi Spirits. External Links *Official Japanese site Category:Games